Naruto:One Eyed Dragon
by Susanoo Totsuka
Summary: After a vicious beating from the villagers, where Naruto loses his right eye, the Kyuubi container leaves his village, heading for safer grounds. Years later, during a mission involving Zabuza Momochi, The One Eyed Dragon appears.


Just like every other aspiring Fanfiction writer on this website, whom take their works seriously or not, I do not own Naruto, nor any Naruto affiliations as they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator, writer and illustrator of said possession.

Now that that's over. I've been an adamant reader of Fanfiction for quite a few years now. And have come to a conclusion. There are not as many great Naruto Fanfictions out there that should be for certain areas. And if there are, they're either Abandoned, Not completed, or on Hiatus which we all know basically means 'I'm done with this so move on'. Which is why I'm here. To try my own hand in the Fanfiction world of Naruto. Now, I'm not saying I'll be able to focus solely on one story, as I have a tendency to move from one idea to another... very quickly.

Anyways, as for the guidelines of this story:

-There will be no pole for Pairings. Nor will this story be a 'Yaoi' story as this is one of the aspects that ruins great storyline plots, in _my_ opinion.

-I will not take a whole entire sentence and turn it into Japanese/Chinese from English, nor will I incorporate Japanese/Chinese Kanji from English letters to add 'Dramatics' to the story. I will use single to two Japanese/Chinese words, as well as do my best to keep Nin, Gen, Ken, and Tai jutsu as close to their original wordings as possible.

-Don't ask for Honor and Integrity. These are NINJAS for the sake of the people! They have NO Honor, They have NO Integrity! Now, I'm not saying that Naruto will collect fee from his client , or stand behind his friends and stab them in the back with a Kunai, but He won't be this kid Ninja that has this Honor that people not even today have.

-This will not be a kid friendly story. There will be Swearing, Gore, Sex, lewd comments and other adult items that some should not read. Not that this will stop you, I was ten and reading rated M Fanfictions. This is just a warning going out to people.

-This story is adopted from 'True Mortal'. It revolves around Naruto being fashioned around the ever popular Date Masamune. In this story Naruto will be a Ninja of Kirigakure, instead of Konoha after the village unleashed a beating upon Naruto, which, unfortunately, brings about the loss of one of his eyes.

Prologue:Ignorance Be Blind

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked rushed through the Village Hidden In The Leaves, his eyes showing panic. His surrogate grandson, Naruto Uzumaki, hadn't made it to the Hokage Tower that day. Any other day, it wouldn't have been near as worrying, but today was October Tenth, the Day the Yondaime Hokage had defeated the Kyuubi, by sealing it into the child. Because of this, the villagers, and even some ninja, openly scorned and despised him, resulting in yearly beating that was fatal to the child's life, even with the Kyuubi.

Coming to a stop, panting slightly, the Sandaime Hokage glanced around at his Villagers, all of which whom stared at him in worry, in guilt. Glancing down to his feet, where one particular child sat, pointing, the Hokage's eyes widened at the sight of a large blood stain, that spread as if a body had been drug from the spot where it had been beaten. Following the trail the Hokage began trembling in fear as it lead to the same alley that Hiruzen had found the six year old two years prior.

Reaching the end of the trail, and alley, the aging Hokage lifted his head to find the beaten, bloody, broken form of Naruto Uzumaki, slumped against the alley wall with his bangs shadowing his ocean blue eyes. "Naruto?" the Hokage spoke, his voice trembling.

"... Hokage-Sama..." Naruto rasped back, surprising the hokage at the formality and that his voice hoarse as if he had been scream for an extended period of time. How long had the villager tortured the poor child.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"... Ignorance is both bliss, and blind, _Lord_ Hokage." Naruto spat at him, his voice filled with pure spite. "But I'm not ignorant Hokage-Sama. I know why they do this. I know why they hate me. It's fairly easy when you add up my date of birth, similar features of the Yondaime, and the whisker marks. It's always made sense to me. But, even so, if your villagers are ignorant, if _you_ are so ignorant as them, why am _I_ the one blind instead of you!" He screamed, his head shooting up to glare at him. His left eye seemed perfectly fine, however, his right eye held a scar running through it, the color so much lighter than the other that they didn't even resemble the other eye.

"By kami... What happened to you?" The Hokage exclaimed as he jumped forwards to examine the eye, before his hands were slapped away.

"_You_ and your _oh so precious village_ happened to me! What did you think would happen, I get a few beatings and this all blows over. No. You see, I'm tired, and extremely fed up with this bullshit that you and your village pushes off on me! _Especially_ after I lose my _right eye _to protect you bunch of bigots from the _kyuubi_! There will be no blow over, you and your village will pay, you will fall from your precious almighty position to being the lowliest of _slaves_!" Naruto spat his face taking on a sneer, one he had perfected through the villagers.

"What are you talking about, Naruto? Don't speak such Blasphemy!"

"Shut up!" The young blond haired child snapped. "The only Blasphemy I have ever spoke is that I will protect this village until my dying breath. Well fuck that! Fuck you and your village, and all that reside in it! As a _civilian_ of this damnable village, I hereby revoke my citizenship!" With these words, Naruto forced himself up from his slumped position, before he began trying to walk, albeit almost falling over himself.

"Naruto... Don't do this. Please, think about everything you've been through! Are you just going to let them all win?" The Sandaime pleaded with the child.

"... Yes... For now, they win the battle. But this war, it's far from over." turning back to glare at the Hokage as he reached the end of the Alley, spitting in the old man's direction. "Thank You for all the years of torture, Hokage-_Baka_." And with his piece spoken, Naruto disappeared around the corner, leaving the stunned Hokage behind as he headed straight for the Village Gates.

"Naruto..." Sighing as he closed his eyes, the Hokage gave a wave of his hand, an Anbu appearing beside of him.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama?"

"Gather the Council, we have an important matter to discuss. And tell Inu to meet me in my office in an hour. Not a _second_ later. He is going to answer for abandoning his duties assigned to him." The Sandaime spoke, still staring at the spot where Naruto had sat, minutes ago.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." The Anbu responded before, much like Naruto, disappearing from his vision.

~Naruto, Two Weeks Later~

Naruto fell to his hands and knees, coughing violently. He had managed to survive as long as he had through garbage can food and river waters. That was, until his body had began rejecting said substances and, for the first time in his entire life, he had become sick. Dangerously so. Trying to force himself onto his feet, Naruto released a choked cry as he fell onto his back, panting as he stared up at the clouds that floated in the sky above.

"Is this it?" Naruto questioned himself. "Is this actually how I'm going to end? I... I can't believe this. I finally rid myself of that Kami Damned Village... And I die!" coughing violently again, the child began closing his eyes, awaiting death, before a voice spoke out to him.

"What do we have here?" Forcing his clenched eyes open, Naruto found himself staring into the face of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was a teenage, with rusty red hair, green eyes and blue lipstick covering her lips. Naruto stared up at her with his left eye, an exhausted look on his face. "You look like you could use help."

"Don't antagonize me... If you're going to kill me, just do it. I'm not going to last much longer anyways." Naruto spoke, surprising the red headed woman as he closed his eyes again, breathing beginning to slow as he started falling into a deep sleep.

"Poor kid. Life hasn't been too kind to you either, huh?" She asked the boy, though in his state, there was no answer. Reaching down, the woman picked Naruto up, being extremely carefully so as not to interrupt the healing of any of his wounds. "I guess outcast have to stick together, right?" She questioned the unconscious boy as she began walking.

It didn't take the red head long to reach her destination as she passed a flag reading 'Rebellion'. "Mei-Sama! Where have you been?" A young man questioned, earning her darkest of glares. Turning to face him, Mei responded.

"I went on a walk, I _am_ allowed to have a life outside of this rebellion you know? I found this kid. I don't know his name, but I need you to take him to the Medic Tent. He's hurt and extremely sick." Mei commanded of the man.

"Mei-Sama, I don't believe that's a very good idea-"

"Listen to me, this child is sick, hurt, blind in his right eye, if we didn't help him, we'd be the exact same as the monsters that we're fighting against! Now do what I told you to, and take him to the Kami Damned Medic Tent."

"H-Hai Mei-Sama!" With that, the man took the small child from her, rushing him to the Medic tent that sat halfway across the camp. Sighing, the woman cracked her neck before turning from the direction that she had been facing, the red headed woman spoke aloud.

"There's something special about that child, I can feel it..."

-Eight years later, Naruto, Age Fourteen~

"Mizukage-Sama, you called for me?" A deep voice spoke as an eye patch wielding a golden dragon eye of which shined from the darkness. An older Mei Terumi smiled as she lifted her head, her right eye coming to settle on her subordinate.

"I have. I need you to preform a special mission for me, one that you may or may not come back from." The woman responded, the man sitting in the shadows, nodding to her in understanding.

"Your will, my command, Mizukage-Sama." The man replied to her, a smile coming to her face at his respect.

"Zabuza Momochi has been spotted in Wave Country, working for Gato of Gato Enterprises. Recently, Konohagakure has released a squad to protect Tazuna, the bridge builder, from being murdered by the man. The leaf does not concern you. Your mission will be to hunt down, and kill Zabuza, as well as the apprentice he has become known to have. Do you, Date Masumune, accept this mission?" The woman questioned the man before her as a single ocean blue eye opened to stare at her.

"I accept, Mizukage-Sama. When am I to dispatch?"

"Immediately." The man nodded in her direction as he turned to walk away, only for the red headed woman to call out to him. "Return back to in one piece... Naruto." The blue eye returned to stare at the woman over his shoulder, a smile placed onto his face.

"As you wish, Mei-Hime." And with that, the young man disappeared from her view, a smile gracing her face as she stared at the spot that he had occupied moments before.

'That boy...' Shaking her head with a sigh, the Mizukage looked down, staring at her paperwork with a frown.

~Naruto~

The young blond haired man walked quickly through the streets of Kirigakure, dodging and weaving through the crowd of civilians who exclaimed greetings to he, their hero whom had helped greatly in finishing the Bloodline Purge of the Yondaime Mizukage. "Naruto!" a voice called out to him, stopping him from walking any farther.

"What do you want Ao?" The blond questioned with a scowl covering the lower parts of his face. "And I've told you not to call me Naruto anymore, it's Date."

"Yeah, Yeah. Listen, where are you going?" The young man spoke to his best friend.

"I have a mission. Why?"

"I was just thinking, If we finish the required amount of C to B rank mission, that we might just be able to make the Chunin Exam." Ao spoke, his teammate stiffening visibly. The Chunin Exams, this time around, resided in Konohagakure.

"Ao." Naruto responded, his single eye closing tiredly. "We have the power of an Anbu Black Op, our Mizukage can promote us for an in field reason. _Why_ should we lower ourselves by visiting that village of mutts and mongrels, to participate in their Chunin Exams? It seem redundant to me."

"It's the principle of the thing Naruto. And think about it, we visit Konoha, steal all of the attention from the clients that watch the final Exam. Think about it Naruto, you're basically crippling them by stealing their missions! I think-"

"Ao!" Naruto cut his teammate off. "I will think about it. But I promise you nothing. To grace that village... it's a disgusting thought, but I will think about it none the less, if you will just shut up." With that, Naruto turned away and began walking.

"Thanks, Naru, emr... Date... oh, one more thing, what's your mission? It's rare for a Genin, no matter their power level, to be shipped out on a mission by themselves."

"My mission? I am to kill... Zabuza Momochi." Naruto spoke over his shoulder, leaving his teammate behind with a shocked expression.

"Zabuza... Momochi?"

With this being a prologue, there really should not have been a time skip of that magnitude, however if I hadn't, this chapter would have been decreasingly shorter than it is. I could have made it longer by moving on to the battle with Zabuza, but with already having a timeskip, I couldn't break two of my 'Fanfiction Codes'. So, until next time, Goodbye.


End file.
